Saturated
by Across the Stars
Summary: JackOFC. When a strange young woman is found in a longboat floating in the Carribbean, battered and bruised, Jack Sparrow is intrigued by her, and helps her find something that was taken from her. First fic, give it a chance, please. JackOC
1. Chapter 1in which everything begins

She lay in the bottom of the boat, her body battered and worn, her dress sun-bleached and caked with sand, salt and blood. Her lips were blistered and scabbed. The girl's long hair was matted with blood. Her right leg was covered with blood, as was the bottom of the longboat. She was, for all purposes, dead.

That was the sight that greeted Joshamee Gibbs as he peered through the spyglass at the horizon. For a moment, he was speechless. As he was recovering, he shouted for the Captain.

_Captain_ Jack Sparrow sauntered up to his first mate. "What is it, Gibbs?" Mr. Gibbs handed his captain the spyglass.

"I think it's a woman."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boat has successfully been pulled aboard _The Black Pearl_. The woman, however, was another matter. She appeared dead, but was in fact, breathing, however shallow it was. Jack approached the motionless figure and unabashedly lifted up her dress to the level of the wound on her thigh. It was a disgusting, gaping bullet hole. Tinged with black and traces of green and purple, the smell was enough to make a stronger man grow faint.

Not Jack Sparrow, though. He had seen many wounds in his life. Not many compared to this one though. He decided that a little trip upriver would be necessary.

Now, this was by no means _normal_ behavior for Jack Sparrow. In bygone days, he would have said "To hell with the wench" and tossed her overboard. No, this was not the same rum-soaked (well, maybe a little bit) pirate from years before. He was a changed man now. With the dying in the Kraken bit, and being saved from the edges of the world, he figured that he might as well try to be a little more compassionate towards others. Only a little though.


	2. Chapter 2in which the woman gets a name

The strange woman had been laid in Jack's cabin. In the longboat, they had found a carpetbag with her effects in it.

Jack reached for the rum. Delicious, enticing rum. It's amber-riddled nectar was the perfect escape from all of life's problems. As he rolled the bottle between his palms, a thought occurred to him: Why not wake the wench up, see what she had to say for herself?

He walked towards the prostrate form of the woman. After lifting up the hem of the dress, he uncorked the bottle of rum and poured it over the wound. The woman's eyes flew open. She gasped in pain and in a breathy voice said, "Où suis-je?"

"Pardon, didn't catch that?" Jack said. But the woman took no notice. She moaned in pain and cried out, "Veuillez m'aider, il blesse... sil vous plait, monsieur..."

Lovely. She couldn't speak English.

"Please, I beg you, do something."

Never mind. Apparently the wench could speak the language of the civilized.

"Well, a'right. But what do you expect _me_ to do about it? I'm not a doctor, woman." This quieted the strange woman for a moment. Then, much to Jack's dismay, she spoke up again.

"Give me your liquor."

She had gone too far. Ask for Jack's liquor? One had to be daft to commit such a fallacy as that.

"No! It's my rum! You can't have it."

The woman groaned and shut her eyes. "Stupid fool, I don't want it for the recreation. It's to dull the pain, imbecile."

Silence.

"Besides, if you don't give it to me, I won't be quiet and will become a constant nuisance."

Enough incentive for Jack. "Here, woman, take the rum. Just shut up…No! Wait, what's your name and where did you come from?" The last bit came out in a bit of a rush.

She reached for the now vacated rum bottle and looked at Jack.

"Christine…Giry. France. Paris, to be more specific." She took a swig from the rum bottle, and kept drinking until she sank back onto the bed, motionless.

"Well then, what the hell are you doing in the middle of the bloody Caribbean, stupid cow?!" Too late. Christine was fast asleep, in a rum-lined cocoon.

Jack grabbed her carpetbag and started rifling through its contents. There was a pair of strange looking shoes. They appeared to be for some purpose other than walking, seeing as they were made of silk and had a very hard toe. An old photograph of a man holding a violin, and a dried out red rose, with a black ribbon tied around it. Strange woman. Very strange woman.

Back above decks, Mr. Gibbs turned to Jack.

"We be nearin' the river, Cap'n."

A devilish grin overtook Jack Sparrow's face.

"Break out the longboats, Gibbs. It's time we pay a visit to Tia Dalma."

**A/N: hey guys! Sorry for not leaving a note on the first chapter…my bad.**

**Anywhoo, my name's Icy, and I'm obviously the one writing this lil' story. First off, I'd like to express my huge love of reviews, and my immense hate of ghosts (people who read but don't review) Any kind of review is welcome, and I take criticism to heart. **

**The first person who reviews gets cookies…and if that person can guess "who" Christine is, they get extra cookies. It shouldn't be that hard. But here's a few hints: The shoes are pointe shoes. The language is French. Her hair is long, brown and curly. She's about sixteen years old. And the rose, not a coincidence. **

**--icy. **


	3. Chapter 3in which a past is revealed

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers hands out cookies! Unfortunately, no one has been able to guess exactly who my female character is. For those of you who do, in fact, find out and are confused by it, let me explain. Well, try to explain without ruining my surprise…**

**Christine "Giry" is really from about a century later, but for my purposes I have hauled her back one hundred years. She is a ballet dancer, and the rose will hold a certain significance throughout the rest of the story. There are more "items" with her than those in the carpetbag. They will be revealed in the upcoming chapters, so hopefully you will guess who she is.**

**Good luck!!**

**-icy**

Christine awoke to an annoying sensation on her shoulder. Upon opening her eyes, she found that the man from the night before was poking her.

"Wake up, missy." The man had on a strange assortment of garments: A loose-fitting white shirt and a collection of trinkets in his hair, along with a red scarf tied around his hair. He was still poking her.

"You may stop now, monsieur. I'm awake." Christine grumbled.

"Just making sure…Gibbs?!" He yelled. This angered Christine very much; where she was from, people did not wake you up rudely, then proceed to shout in your general vicinity whilst you were still somewhat sleepy. A short, portly man made his way down the steps. Gibbs, she assumed.

"Mister Gibbs, please assist our darling guest up the stairs and into the longboats, please." He grimaced at the word "darling". When he noticed that Christine was making no effort to get up from his bed, he exclaimed, "What're you waiting for, an engraved invitation? Get your lazy arse outta the bed, woman!"

Christine stepped out of the bed and wavered slightly.

"Who exactly _are_ you?" She remembered the night before, when he practically refused to give her his rum, and gave him a short once-over. Tall, tanned, with his hair in dreadlocks, he certainly looked like a….

"Pirate! You're a pirate!" she exclaimed. He nodded grandly, with a grin creeping over his face. Christine was disgusted. How many times had she heard stories about the despicable men who called themselves pirates? How many times had she read about their distasteful deeds in…._his_ library?

"Well, love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," he said grandly, as if waiting for her to fall at his feet in recognition. Instead, he was greeted by a cool stare and a ladylike scoff.

"What, you've never heard of me?" Christine looked at him with disdain.

"No, _Captain, _I cannot say that I have." With that, she attempted to flounce out of the door, but fell abruptly, the pain in her thigh too much to bear. She landed at the feet of the captain, unconscious.

"Why do these things always happen to me, Gibbs?" Jack asked, as he picked Christine up off the floor. He began walking out of the cabin with her in his arms.

"I'm not sure, Cap'n" Gibbs answered, but Jack was already out of the door.

Christine's eyes fluttered open, only to see the wooden side of a longboat. A sense of déjà vu enveloped her. She moved her head a fraction of an inch to the left and saw a muddy boot, attached to a leg, which, hopefully, was attached to a person. She groaned. These past few days had been very tiring. Christine closed her eyes.

Jack hoisted the still-unconscious Christine over his shoulder as he climbed up the ladder to Tia Dalma's shack.

Upon opening the door, Jack made way to the nearest chair and deposited Christine in it. Tia Dalma looked at him suspiciously. He was breathing heavily.

"What you want me do with her?" Jack rolled his eyes and gestured at Christine.

"Something…I don't know. See if you can't figure out what's wrong with her." Tia Dalma stood up from her table and motioned at Jack.

"Pick her up and follow me"

Jack groaned inwardly and picked the girl up again. In his mind, he was cursing his luck over and over again. Tia Dalma led him into a back room, which he recognized as hers. "Put her on the bed." Jack did so and looked for a place to sit down. He spotted a low chair in one corner of the dark room.

Tia Dalma bustled around the room, looking for something. After a few moments of searching, she walked back to Christine with a little glass bottle in her hand, filled with red liquid. She gently poured its contents into Christine's mouth.

"Be warned, there's no guarantee what this does…" Tia Dalma cautioned. Suddenly, they were whisked off into darkness.

**Flashback**

_-"You try my patience; make your choice!" A man was standing in a lake; one side of his face ravaged and disfigured, looking at Christine, who was clad in a wedding dress. There was another man behind them, tied to a portcullis.-_

Jack watched with interest, but the strange whooshing sensation returned, and he was brought to another scene.

_-Christine was lying at the foot of a mausoleum, crying softly. She was half-covered in snow. A gentle voice sang out…_

"_Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance."_

_Christine looked up, revealing her tear-stained face.-_

Jack was pushed along once again.

_-"No, Raoul, please stop, it hurts Raoul, it hurts!" Christine was in bed, her arms pinned up above her. There was a man moving over her. She was crying-._

The scenes were coming faster now; the sound was becoming distorted.

Jack saw Christine shoved into a carriage, Christine being led to a ship, Christine being beaten, and finally, Christine falling to the ground, blood pooling around her.

**There! Hope ya'll liked it. I'll try to update every day, but no guarantees…**

**Can anyone guess who she is now?**


	4. Chapter 4in which a dream occurs

**Ah, still no one can guess who our protagonist really is…**

**So, just to speed the process along a little bit, this chapter is somewhat of an insight into Christine's past, which will result in very little to no Jack in this chapter. The whole shebang is set in a sort of flashback sequence. Don't hate me too much; I'm horrible at flashbacks…offers cookies**

Jack had left her, Tia Dalma had left her, and Christine felt the familiar pinch of loneliness that she felt more often than not. After all, it was not the first time she had been left. She shuddered, thinking of those who had long since passed on. Christine let herself slide back into the painful memories that she had tried so hard forget…

_-The first person she saw was her father. Well, she heard him first. The beautiful chords that fell off of the violin's strings brought tears to her eyes. For her father had been dead for ten years. The pain, however, remained. Christine did not want to dwell in this memory for long; it was too painful. She willed the scenery to change, and it did. _

_To her horror, the next thing she saw was her Angel, in the mirror. She remembered the first time she had really seen him. He was not the angel she believed him to be, he was a creature of fear and death, but the danger and his hauntingly beautiful music had seduced her until she had past the point of no return. He beckoned to her, and she watched herself follow him, through the mirror, down a labyrinth of tunnels and across an underground lake. She listened as he sang to her about his music, his dark and beautiful music; watched as she collapsed in his arms and was laid on his bed. _

_Christine was fascinated, but tried to will away what was coming next. She knew that all the peace and happiness she had just witnessed would be snatched away, by her own hands. And, true enough, she saw it. She saw herself removing the gentle man's mask. He threw her to the ground. Christine knew what she was looking at; his face, his horribly decayed face. But in all of its gruesomeness, there was an inherent beauty to his features. What she wouldn't give to see his face again, be able to touch him once more. Then, like before, she was snatched from her reverie and whisked away._

_She found herself standing on the rooftop of the Opera House. She was behind a statue of a horse, watching herself and Raoul sing to each other, and finally kiss. A small sob caught her attention. Her angel was on his knees beside her, clutching a red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. Tears were running down his face. This time, she really did touch him. Christine stroked the unmasked half of his face. He turned with a start, and looked at her. Her angel blinked, and upon seeing that she had not disappeared, handed her the rose. Christine gave him a smile of gratitude, and was tugged away to a different memory. _

_The next memory was even more painful than the last. It was the night of the premier of Don Juan Triumphant, the night where everything went wrong. She lost her soul that night. Christine watched herself singing with her Angel, the Phantom…no, neither of those fit him. For the first time in her life, she whispered his name. "Erik", she said, and he turned his head ever so slightly to wear she stood. His eyes flashed with recognition, but he did not say anything. Christine watched with fear in her heart, waiting for the inevitable to come. When her memory tore Erik's mask off for the second time, Christine shrieked. Her memory and Erik looked at her, rather, the place she had been. Christine had already moved on. _

_Christine found herself down in Erik's lair, watching herself trying to decide between Erik and Raoul. She knew the outcome; Erik would set her free, even after she chose him. She would more or less go on with her life, get married and become a depressed widow within a year. A depressed widow with a throbbing gunshot wound trapped in the Caribbean. She shook her head as she watched herself return Erik's engagement ring. This is wrong, she thought. I have to change this. I must, for my own sake. She took a deep breath and approached Erik. He looked at her, and whispered, "In darkness you came to me and in darkness you left…Christine, I love you." _

_He handed her the ring. It was as beautiful as she remembered it. The diamond shone with all the luster of heaven and the silver gleamed like the face of God. He also handed her a note._

"_Read it when I am gone, mon ange." With that, he turned and went to sit at the organ bench, covering himself with his cloak. Christine felt tears pull at the corners of her eyes. Meg had told her what happened. Erik had disappeared, and no one heard from him in the days that followed._

_Christine opened her eyes._

**Alright, I made it really obvious there. Really really obvious. So I hope you guys can figure it out!**

**--Icy.**


	5. Chapter 5in which a note is found

**Yay someone finally got it!!! Yes, my protagonist is Christine Daae from the Phantom of the Opera, so I guess my story is somewhat of a crossover now. Kudos to Your Average December for guessing. Also if you want to listen to the song that inspired this story, it's called "Saturate Me" by Mandy Moore. It's kind of weepy and totally 90's, but it's a good song. Love to all my reviewers; keep doing what you do best!**

Christine got out of bed. Rather, she attempted to get out of bed, but fell noisily in the process. As she was trying to extricate herself from the blanket that had her legs trapped, she noticed a ring on her left ring finger. Not just any ring though. The ring Erik had given her the night of Don Juan Triumphant. Along with the ring, there was a rose on the bedside table, tied with the customary black ribbon. Next to the rose, there was a note, addressed to her in flowery script.

Suddenly, Jack came into the room.

"Oi! What're ye doin' on the floor?" He was staggering slightly, and his speech was slurred. There was also a strong scent of alcohol emanating from his person.

"I…I fell when I was getting out of bed and…are you intoxicated?" Christine managed to say. Jack tried to lean down to her level, which was horizontal, to say the least, but ended up on the floor.

"Quite" he slurred, and handed her a bottle of rum. She promptly placed it far out of Jack's reach.

"Drinking is a sin, you know. So is pirating. You are surely bound for hell, Captain Sparrow. And furthermore, I'll thank you not to leave notes for me in the future. If you want something, you may voice it in person, when you are not intoxicated." Christine reprimanded. She clutched the cross necklace she constantly wore.

"Hold it; I didn't write you a letter. I wouldn't waste paper and ink on a…on a person like you!" that was the best he could come up with, as drunk as he was.

Christine stood up unsteadily and tried to leave the room with dignity. But as the blanket fell off, she noticed something quite shocking. "Where is my dress?!" She was clad in only a shift and her corset, along with a bloodstained bandage on her thigh. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"You did this!" she accused Jack, who was smirking happily.

"Swear to God I didn't, love. S'Tia Dalma's fault." And with that, he toppled backwards, too drunk to even sit up.

"Pirates!" Christine spat out as she huffed out of the room.

**Yeah, I sort of had to force myself to write this. Its just filler. I'm going to my friend's New Year's party tonight, so this is the only installment today. **

**Reviews make me happy!**

**--icy**


End file.
